Queen vs knight
by xx-WhiteQueen-xx
Summary: No importa cuanto quiera negarlo, antes que un Black Knight, Kallen es una chica.


**Advertencias**: ¡Divagaciones excesivas de la autora!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Code Geass** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **CLAMP** y el estudio **Sunrise**, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>-.- Queen vs. Knight -.-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ser reina y no caballero. Protegida en vez de protectora.<em>

Últimamente, Kallen se lo cuestiona a menudo, a veces con tanto ahínco que su cabeza duele y otras tantas termina creyendo, que el involucrarse con personas tan excéntricas como Milly Ashford por fin le ha afectado el cerebro.

Pero pensándolo mejor, tampoco es que pueda evitar cuestionárselo, sobre todo cuando lo ve a _él,_ tan caballeroso y correcto, dispuesto a defender a la _princesa rosa_ de cualquier peligro. Después de todo, sin importar que tan fuerte o hábil piloto se vuelva, Kallen Stadfield—o Kouzuki como preferiría llamarse—no deja de ser una chica con las mismas preocupaciones "banales" y "sin sentido"—como ella les llama—que el resto.

Y es justamente cuando ella se rinde a esa realidad que "_El mundo de caramelo_" da su primera función del día en la mente de Kallen y se imagina a si misma siendo protegida por un apuesto caballero. Sin embargo su mente no está conforme con un desconocido idealizado y su héroe, Zero—a quien admira por llevar los ideales de su hermano y defenderlos tanto como la misma Kallen—aparece y ella lo imagina—aunque no lo admita abiertamente—como un joven de su edad, atractivo y gentil, sin llegar a los detalles más ínfimos como el color de ojos o el cabello o la forma de la nariz pues de la nada, la máscara se ve sustituida por un rostro de ojos violetas y cabello azabache que de momento parece perfecto hasta que la primera frase cursi sale de aquellos labios que se curvan burlones y arrogantes.

Entonces Kallen se espabila lo suficiente para desechar esos escenarios, ridículamente imposibles, y casi sin darse cuenta, aquellos ojos se tornan esmeraldas y el cabello adquiere un tono castaño y se hace rebelde, haciendo sonreír a Kallen como aprobación.

Por que _él_ si era adecuado para esas fantasías en las que alguien besa el dorso de su mano y pronuncia su nombre con adoración o en aquellas en las que ese alguien le extiende caballerosamente la mano para que ella la tome mientras le jura que la protegerá y blandirá su espada hasta dar su vida si es necesario solo por ella y, finalmente, le dedica una profunda reverencia que la hace sentirse como todo una _**reina**_.

Una verdadera, frágil, hermosa, elegante. Una dama con las virtudes de una diosa con alguien dispuesto a poner el mundo a sus pies. Nada de **Q1**,solo reconocida como la pieza más fuerte de un tablero—que a veces ni ella misma entiende—por ser la poderosa lanza que conduce a la victoria en medio de una guerra, manchándose sus manos de sangre y abandonando su fragilidad, pesando más muertes sobre su espalda.

¡Oh! y Kallen estaba satisfecha con el rumbo que han tomado dichas fantasías, solo hasta que el sujeto de las mismas se ve materializado frente a ella.

—Kallen, estas sonrojada. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Es la mano de Suzaku sobre su frente, la que la saca de su burbuja y ella se da cuenta de que sigue reunida con el consejo estudiantil y que, demasiado cerca para su salud mental, se halla Suzaku Kururugi.

Un grito de horror solo atina a salir de sus labios y le estampa al chico un libro en la cara para finalmente salir corriendo, con las mejillas tan encendidas que hacen juego con su cabello, vociferando un inmerecido "_idiota_" que a Suzaku deja perplejo.

_"Est__ú__pida. Est__ú__pida. Est__ú__pida."_

Se recrimina Kallen mientras traviesa los pasillos con una mano sobre su boca.

_"Como pudiste pesar que tu...que él...que ustedes...nosotros..."_

Ni siquiera puede completar la reveladora frase sin que su corazón se acelere o su cabeza deje de dar vueltas a tal grado, que no sé dio cuenta del momento en que choca contra Lelouch, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

—Lo siento Kallen, ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida?—pregunta el pelinegro al ver que la chica no se mueve o queja.

_"¡¿Por qué él? Él es un caballero de Britannia y yo un Black Knight. ¡Somos enemigos!"_

—¿Kallen?

—¡Maldición!—la chica golpea el suelo con el puño y gruñe, enfadada—¡Prefiero vernos pelear como _**caballeros **_hasta la muerte, antes que escucharle soltar un ridículo "Te amo" que yo corresponda de la misma forma o incluso le bese! ¡Es absurdo!

El silencio se vuelve tangible y Kallen finalmente se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho a Lelouch—otro sujeto reconocible en sus fantasías—quien le mira entre desconfiado, preocupado y sorprendido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Yo...yo...es que...no...ellos...

—¡Kallen!—la voz de Suzaku retumba por los pasillos y ella quiere la tierra se la trague.

_"¿Así es como eres en realidad? Eres más encantadora y enérgica que en el instituto."_

—Maldito Suzaku y sus idiotas palabras...

Kallen intenta no romper a llorar, se cubre los ojos con el brazo y masculla un par de cosas más, ignorando todo lo que puede al resto del consejo que ha aparecido para arrastrarla de nuevo a su pequeño y fastidioso mundo rosa.

Y Kallen los culpa de sus desgracias. Para ella, todo era culpa de los locos del consejo estudiantil, sobretodo de Suzaku y sus absurdas muestras de caballerosidad innecesaria.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong>

Mientras estaba en mis extrañas vacaciones tuve demasiado tiempo para liarme con los pensamientos de Kallen (sin televisión, internet, un celular o radio tienes demasiado tiempo para pensar cosa y media). Creo que Kallen tuvo este tipo de divagaciones en algún momento de su vida incluso con Suzaku (xD).

Espero que les halla gustado y me dejen un review, incluso si les pareció una real tontería. Sus comentarios y criticas son muy valiosas para mi, ya lo saben ;).


End file.
